That Lucky Dragon Slayer
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Natsu is a very lucky wizard, between dating Lisanna, narrowly avoiding her sister's antics, and of course his constant and (very much envied) eyefuls of his blonde best friend, he certainly has his hands full! The life of a Fairy Tail wizard is a tough one, but Natsu is not complaining! Edited and updated old fic of mine. Mainly NaLi, but a little of others.
1. Lisanna in the Forest

**A/N: I am having trouble getting back into writing so I am trying editing old fics I deleted to sharpen myself a bit. Added a scene or two here and altered it. May even add the fourth chapter of it many wished for originally. ;)**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

It was another quite day in the Fairy Tail Guild. All the guild members were happily drinking and retelling stories from past missions, it seemed like nothing could break the serene atmosphere.

"Okay, now remember, we leave for the mission tomorrow. I really need you to try sticking around this time." Mirajane smiled as she washed off some beer mugs, her ever present smile planted on her face.

"Okay, sis." Lisanna returned her older sister's happy smile, her mind clearly elsewhere in the room, her bright blue eyes moving over to a certain pink-haired mage.

"Lisanna…" The girl opened her eyes as Mira's voice darkened. "I need you to come along on this mission…you can spend time with Natsu later…" Her eyes beginning to glow red, the younger girl backed up a bit, her hands waving frantically in the air.

"Good. I'm looking forward to our mission, little sis!" Mirajane smiled, the darkness gone from her eyes, she returned to cleaning her mugs, the younger girl sweat dropping.

 _And here I thought I was used to her temper…_ Lisanna rubbed the back of her head. Turning back around she saw her boyfriend…Natsu…sitting at one of the tables, his cat, Happy right alongside them.

Sitting down next to her boyfriend, Lisanna tried to get into everyone else's conversation, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help her mind wandering, her eyes moving over to her former rival for her Natsu's affections.

Lucy…The blonde celestial mage truly was a sight to behold. How the she had beaten her for Natsu's affections Lisanna could never understand. Maybe it was their history as kids? Or was it something more? Looking down at her own body, she knew she wasn't much to look at compared to other girls. Lucy, Erza, her sister…they all had such huge racks, her Ds seemed modest by comparison, not that Levy would ever let her say that. _Levy…_ She blushed, the girl never did appreciate girls with more than her complaining…

Her violet eyes scanning over the blonde's blue and white vest, Lisanna focused in on her huge melons. Lucy was the definition of busty blonde. The girl's bosoms were absolutely enormous! By and far the bustiest girl in the guild, Lucy certainly knew she was hot, her willingness to use her sex appeal always a running gag amongst her team mates…although it strangely never seemed to work… Lisanna remembered how on a sleepover one night at Erza's she had heard Mira and Lucy comparing. _Gs…How does she even stand up straight?_ Lisanna had no idea how Lucy could possibly have a rack that big and still have brain power, between the blonde hair and the breasts there had to be some slack…

Giggling at her naughtiness, Lisanna moved to wave to the blonde, she could never hold a grudge against anyone, let alone someone as wonderful as the celestial mage. Lucy set her drink down, the mere movement of her arms making her huge creamy pillows jiggle…and she had beaten them. _I guess there is more to Natsu than just his…parts…_ Lisanna thought, feeling prideful over her choice of boyfriends.

Her eyes locking onto a shadow behind the blonde, Lisanna opened her mouth to warn her just as the shadow struck.

"KYAAAAH!" Lucy squealed as Cana, obviously drunk, slipped her hands into Lucy's blue and white vest.

"Lace huh?" Cana smirked, her hot breath on the blonde's neck as she felt the soft fabric of Lucy's bra, the material thin enough for her to easily feel the flesh underneath. Not satisfied with that though, the brunette soon slid her hands underneath it and cupping the blonde mage's enormous boobies, she sank her fingers into the silky smooth flesh of her rack.

"C…Cana! Please get your hands out of my shirt!" Lucy only continued to squeal as Cana kept massaging her soft globes. Her hands just as adventurous as a drunken frat boy.

"Such a great pair you've got here…" Cana breathed alcohol onto Lucy's neck, her fingers kneading and squishing her huge boobs around inside her top, the blue vest now caging her melons in with her hungry hands rather than protecting them. "Do I get a prize if I guess how big they are?"

 _On second thought…Maybe I'm glad I'm not as busty as her!_ Lisanna giggled as Cana started moving her hands around in there even more aggressively, Lucy's cheeks turning bright red as the drunk really went to town on her huge melons, several fountains of blood gushing into the air as Lucy's boobies were fondled inside her vest.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands desperately trying to get her pervy friend out of there, but to no avail…Cana already had her fingers squishing into her soft flesh; she was in one of THOSE moods…

Seeing his girl distracted, Natsu snaked an arm around Lisanna's waist, pulling her in close for a deep kiss. His tongue harassing hers for several minutes, it finally snaked out again, his eyes looking over her curvy body. Natsu grinned; he loved having Lisanna as his girlfriend. She looked back at him with a soft smile now. "I love you so much" He said as Happy cheered next to him with little heart flags.

"I love you too." Lisanna replied as she snuggled into his embrace, something that proved rather difficult considering her large bust. "Oh yeah, Natsu hun…" She felt his manhood growing against her thigh, the fact that they were in public keeping her grounded.

"Lisanna…" His groan confirmed her suspicions. He wanted her bad; and thankfully for him…the feeling was mutual. The girl could feel the dampness in her panties already…

"I don't have long before I have to go on a mission with my sister." The girl squirmed, her body heating up as she felt his fire warming her core.

"Well I'd like to think you're not going to go without saying hi to my little dragon?" He smirked as he gave one of her ample bosoms a squeeze, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh.

Lisanna gave an uneasy smile as she reached under the table and into Natsu's loose pants. _Little? That's funny!_ She thought as her delicate hands grabbed hold of his large cock. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, but his monster was almost too much for a girl like her. As she quickly jacked him off in the center of the guild hall she couldn't help but remember how his long length would pop out from between her breasts, still plenty left for her to suckle on. Lisanna was certainly not a flat girl with her beautiful D cups bouncing around; even still, his manhood had absolutely left her reeling!

Natsu quietly sighed while the other guild members didn't even expect a thing, their attention still on Lucy's marvelous melons. It didn't take long before Lisanna felt a warm puddle form in her palm, signaling that Natsu had come. Feeling his cock still hard in her hand, she knew he was far from finished with her.

"Ergh…" His breath hit her ear like a hot iron. "Let's go. I need to fuck you…"

Not resisting in the slightest at this point, Lisanna stood up from the table, her panties leaving a wet patch on the bench, thankfully no one was paying attention, their eyes never leaving Lucy's clothed sweater puppies.

"Seeya later, guys!" The girl grinned, her other hand caught in the heated grip of her boyfriend, his muscles pulling her out the door and out of sight.

Everyone waved back at her with their usual cheery grins. Even Cana was waving, although her hands were now cupping Lucy's cloth-clad breasts.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed at him as he departed, her only chance for safety from Cana departing. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" The dragon slayer grinned his famous grin as he rushed out the door with his girl. "It's just Cana! I'm sure you'll be fine!"

The door slamming shut behind them, they could no longer hear the cheers as Cana let go of Lucy's rack before standing up behind her. "Well you know what time it is now, boys!" Cana cheered drunkenly, the brunette reaching behind her back before ripping off her bikini top. "IT'S PARTY TIME!" Cana's bare boobies bouncing out before the eyes of all her guild mates, the cheers they let loose were enough to send the previously felt up blonde flying out the window.

Well at least after this, the theater, the tower, and all those other times…" Lucy sighed as she flew through the air, "…Natsu's still the only one to see mine…" Her brown orbs popping wide open at her own words, the celestial mage was just about to question just _why_ she was okay with Natsu getting eyefuls of her when she suddenly landed in a pair of thin arms. "Virgo!?"

Staring at her pink haired maid, Lucy barely had a moment to wonder why her spirit had appeared when the quirky little thing spoke up. "So Princess isn't counting that time when Gemini flashed Sagittarius and Hibiki?" At that Lucy's already pinkened face turned bright red. "NO I'M NOT COUNTING THAT!" She screamed at the maid inches from her, "…THOSE WEREN'T EVEN MINE! THEY WERE COPIES!"

That plain expression on her face never leaving her, Virgo simply nodded her head at her Princess before replying. "Do not worry, Princess, I agree with you." Her words making the blonde look up and smile. "Really? You do?!" Lucy happily met the pinkette's gaze. "Of course I do, Princess…" Virgo continued, "Knowing what a girl looks like is not the same as actually SEEING her for real." Grinning like a champ as she was set back down on her feet, Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around her deadpan friend. "EXACTLY! Virgo! That's what I've been saying!"

"So I told Sagittarius and Hibiki that if they want to see Princess's melons for real all they have to do is dress up as Natsu." The celestial spirit smiled at her wizard, "...And how would dressing up as Natsu help them see me topless?..." Lucy growled, her arms separating from the spirit as she felt a twitch appearing under her eye.

A pink blush appearing across the maid's cheeks, the cat lipped pinkette knew just what buttons to push. "…Because Princess LIKES to flash Natsu her body…" An even darker red cloud tinting the Heartfilia girl's cheeks, Lucy could only shake her head in frustration. "Why am I wishing Taurus had caught me instead?..."

Meanwhile back outside the guild Natsu pulled his girl into his arms, his lips crashing into hers once more. "Natsu—Oohmph!" Lisanna moaned against his kiss. "I can't…What about my mission?" She tried to pull herself free, but her body had other ideas.

"C'mon, Lisanna…" He spoke into the shell of her ear, his manly scent wafting over her. "Do you really want to pack clothes instead of…getting packed by me?…"

"Natsu…I…" Lisanna squirmed against him, her body growing hot and bothered by his closeness, his manly warmth that threatened to invade her every hole and ravage her until she was a soaked mess…

Seeing her resolve weaken, Natsu knew now was his chance. Scooping his girl into his arms, he took off at top speed; running off into the distance, the fire in his belly urging him onward to find a suitable place for his girl's disrobing.

Feeling his manhood pressing up against her ass as he ran; a small dribble of drool fell from Lisanna's mouth as she thought of Natsu's hard cock. _Natsu…_ She drooled. _I guess I can do my packing a bit later…once I've counted to nine…_

"I hope you're ready, babe…" The dragonslayer grinned down at her as they neared a clearing, the tall trees of the woods surrounding them on all sides. "Pretty soon I'm going to throw you down on the grass and make you forget all about your mission…"As he spoke Natsu reached an arm around her small body and softly cupped her left breast through her shirt. The feeling of his hot fingers gently rubbing her boob was enough to get her nipple as hard as a pebble.

Quickly being tossed to the ground, Lisanna landed with a "Hmmpf!" Her eyes moving up to her boyfriend with heated lust. "Hold on!" She grasped her shirt, trying to pull it over her head, her eagerness to have his hands on her nude flesh obvious to him, but he didn't want her that way…he wanted her his way…

"I don't think so." Grabbing a hold of her hands, he hoisted them above her head, quickly pulling off his scarf, the male tied his girl's hands up with it, her ability to protect her body destroyed; leaving her ripe body completely at his mercy.

"No…Natsu…Let my hands go! I want to feel you..." She struggled, not wanting to spend their time together unable to touch her mate.

His nude torso looming over her, Natsu grinned at his helpless girlfriend. _She is so hot when she's horny…_

"Not quite yet, babe. I think I'll feel you first." Reaching under her shirt, Natsu unclipped and pulled out her bra. "Baby blue, huh?" His eyes popped open as he read the label. "Looks like someone's grown since last time." He said looking down at the defenseless woman.

Lisanna blushed at his words. "Kinda. I just wasn't properly fitted is all. They thought I was a D cup before. No wonder my back was aching so much."

"So I take it a lucky saleswoman knows just how Fucking Fantastic your rack is then?" He smirked.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at him before she suddenly felt her shirt starting to become burning hot. "Natsu…what are you doing?!" She yelled, suddenly alarmed.

With fire in his eyes, Natsu placed one finger on her top, and with just the smallest flame he could manage, the man slowly burned up her shirt, the white fabric disintegrating before his horny eyes.

Lisanna was left completely topless from the waist up as a cold breeze blew over her heated nipples; the buds unable to become any harder as they turned dark red from her boyfriend's gaze.

Looking down at her amazing chest, Natsu couldn't help but be in awe. _Who would have thought my girl had so much hidden inside such a tiny shirt…_ His eyes grazed over every angle of her chest, from the perfectly round sides to the way they sat on her chest like two perfect big cupcakes. _Two big, pale cupcakes…_ Too big to ever stay still, but perfect toys for a hungry man. His eyes finally came to rest on her painfully hard nipples. His handy work of course. Ever since he learned how to perform fire magic he had enjoyed making women's bodies heat up, their nipples hardening, especially women as busty as Lisanna.

He leaned down, pressing his burning body into hers as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, just to find a happy roommate ready to meet it. His tongue chased hers around her mouth as she started to softly moan his name. Ending the kiss he moved down to where her large breasts sat, undefended. Lisanna badly wanted to touch him and so she wriggled against her bonds, only to send her mountains bouncing into a frenzy as Natsu grabbed each of them. Her shaking only increased as he expertly groped her globes. "Ahh! Natsu!" She moaned, her heart rate sky rockets the more he felt her, the more he squished her melons together. "Please! Please grab me harder! Make me come just from touching my breasts!"

Natsu's eyes lit up at her words. "I don't know" He teased. "Is there anyone else who could feel you up like I can?" His grin growing wider, he slowly warmed his hands, his heated fingers melting the nerves in her breasts and relaxing her to the point of feeling like putty.

"No! There is only! You! Natsu! Please! Please! Touch me mooore!" She screamed, her body burning for release.

"That's right" He smiled as he licked up from the bottom of her right boob all the way to her pink center sucking the nipple in once he reached it.

Lisanna screamed as Natsu started sucking on her large rack. As he sucked hard on her nipple, his teeth sometimes giving a soft nibble as he went, his hands went for the other twin. Using both of his hands he molded it into every weird shape he could imagine; squeezing the soft flesh before letting it go just to watch it jiggle back into its round shape.

"Yes! Feel them Natsu! Squeeze them! Squish them! Feel me up like only a real mage can!" Lisanna called out in ecstasy as her true lover squeezed her soft melons for all they were worth.

Natsu finally let her right nipple go before latching onto the left and began French kissing it like he had done to her earlier. His fingers sunk deep into her pale boobs as he squished them together and jiggled them around as if he were juggling. He wrapped his tongue around the hard bud before probing the small duct at the top. The sensations being far too much for the girl, Lisanna came with a thundering climax, his hands never stopping the task of kneading her boobs like bread dough.

"Natsuuuu!" She yelled as her warm nectar spilled out onto the warm grass, her body shaking under him. Seeing her squirming with need, Natsu stood up on his knees as he ran a finger through the puddle.

A grin formed on his face yet again as he lifted her skirt. "Naughty girl not wearing panties. To think I could have been fingering you the whole trip over here…" He eyed her quaking body.

"Natsu! Let me go already! I. Want. To. Feel. You!" She shouted as she shook against the restraints with every word, her defenseless melons once again bringing his attention back to them with their unstoppable jiggling.

Natsu just sharply grabbed her now super sensitive boobs as they bounced around to silence her. "Okay, okay. Here." Just as Natsu untied his scarf he dove his head under her skirt and licked her pink slit from bottom to top, the sudden stimulation almost freezing the girl in place. "So now you don't want to get up?" He teased from inside her skirt. "Suit yourself!" He smiled once more before parts her delicate lips and shoving his tongue straight into her juicy core. The dragonslayer swirled his tongue around the insides of her sweet tunnel before blowing cold air straight into her. The sensation alone was enough to send Lisanna into a second orgasm as her juices poured out into Natsu's cupped hands. He continued to catch her flow as he constantly changed between sucking and blowing on her clit; the never ending pleasure enough to almost empty her out. Finally letting go, Natsu got up again and poured her womanly nectar all over her bountiful bosoms.

Lisanna smiled up at the fire mage as their thoughts aligned. "You wanna fuck my boobies Natsu?" She asked sweetly; her hands were already rubbing her oily juices all over her chest, letting it make her bouncy globes shiny and slippery. Natsu nodded as he pulled down his shorts, unleashing his long hot cock. Lisanna's gaze locked at the twitching rod as it set down in the valley of her jugs. _Even if I wanted to count fast…I don't think I could ever reach the end…_

"Looks like those big tits of yours need a good fucking as much as you do." Natsu drawled, his hands once more sinking into her squishy flesh.

"My girls are ready for you this time, baby!" She laid back, her hands moving up to cup his firm ass, gently massaging her man's hard flesh.

"Well I guess it's time my cock showed your boobs their place." He grinned.

"And where is that" She asked, her eyes remained locked on his cock, precum already dripping out and mixing with the juices on her boobs.

"All around my fat cock." He whispered in her ear before squeezing both of her bouncy boobs together and ramming his cock between them.

"Oooh! Yes! Fuck them! Fuck my boobs, Natsu! Show me what a nine inch cock can do!" Lisanna screamed.

Natsu's cock was so big it was not contest! Not even her Ds could hope to contain his manly meat as the head stuck out from between them with every thrust. Lisanna couldn't help herself, but to lick and suck the fat purple head as it came out of her deep cleavage for a quick hello before submerging back into the bouncy depths. She ran her hands all over his chiseled body as he fucked her tits; she loved his abs, the sexy V below his belly button and his strong, muscular buttocks. His pecs were one of her personal favorites. She loved seeing her large feminine boobs get squished against his hard manly pecs. It was how she thought of them. Two lovers, one made of hard muscle, and the other of bouncy flesh. Most of all though she loved the taste of his cum. It was like drinking a refreshing drink at the guild, only it tasted much better. She would bottle it if she wasn't always sucking him dry.

Suddenly Natsu arched back as he got ready to come. "Arrgghh!" He shouted as Lisanna pulled his heavy cock into her mouth just in time to catch the torrent of hot cum that came out of it. The boiling liquid quickly overflowed her mouth, forcing her to dribble some out onto her large breasts and swallow the rest before sucking more in. She couldn't get enough of his cum. Natsu could only watch whilst getting turned on all over again at seeing the short haired girl greedily gobble up his seed. Once she was certain she had sucked him dry, she started scraping up what she could from her breasts and quickly slurping it up, not caring at all that she was eating her own juices as well.

This was usually when Natsu would stop; although this boobfuck wasn't disappointing in the least. Expecting to lie down and go to sleep in the cool breeze, Lisanna was caught by surprise as Natsu yanked away her skirt and threw it out of the way to land in the distance near her oversized bra. He grinned at the shocked look on her face. "What? Did you think we were done? I'm not going to stop until you agree not to leave; and that means I'm not done with you yet…Lisanna." With that, Natsu grabbed onto her sensitive orbs hard and rammed his wet length deep inside of her.

"UHHHHAH!" Lisanna gasped as she was roughly penetrated. Luckily, her pussy was still slick with her own personal lubricant; not that taking a monster like Natsu in was easy at all. "That's it Natsu! Fuck my body like only you can!..." Lisanna drooled out the last few words as Natsu continued to pound her with his meat.

Lisanna truly was a sight to behold. "I bet your sister would lose it if she saw what I was doing to you now..." He laughed. His little childhood crush covered in cum and bouncing on his cock just begging for it! He loved it!

Lisanna was too far gone to do anything but moan and scream. "Ugh ugh ugh!" Her beautiful boobies, slick with saliva and both hers and Natsu's juices bounced merrily on her chest every time he slid almost completely out of her, just to ram all nine inches of his wide cock back into her. She was being stretched to her limit and covered in sex and she loved it! Natsu was fucking her, her Natsu, using her supple body any way he wanted!

Natsu squeezed her boobs as they continued to bounce around before roughly jiggling them in his palms as his fingers surrounded them, forcing her now pink flesh to squeeze out between is digits. Two hours went by in what seemed like an eternity as Natsu continued to assault Lisanna's horny body with his long manhood, her attempts to resist futile as she enjoyed his passion for her. Finally, after bringing Lisanna to her third orgasm with his ministrations Natsu thrust all the way in one last time into the exhausted girl. His cum now filling her insides. "AHHHHHHHHHGH!" He bellowed, his cock spent inside of her. His strength gone, he collapsed alongside her.

They lied in the grass resting as they recovered their strength. "You fucked me in the middle of the woods…You really are a dragon…" Lisanna breathed as she snuggled up against Natsu, her hand softly massaging his long cock, the other trapped in his messy pink hair.

"Well Igneel did teach me some things…" Natsu smirked as he playfully inspected her boobs, enjoying the way they popped back into shape every time he poked or squeezed them with an audible 'boing!'

Lisanna looked around to look for the remains of their clothes to find nothing. "Awww the wind blew my bra away." The girl sulked; annoyed that she'd have to go back into town completely topless. Sometimes it wasn't so great being as busty as her…

"Yeah like that would've done you any good. Remember you didn't have any panties either." Her boyfriend smirked, his hand now kneading her ripe globe, gently prodding the nub at the center of her cupcake.

"I did have a skirt until someone ripped it in two" Lisanna returned, but was silenced as Natsu tweaked her nipple. "EEK!" She squeaked as she fell back onto the grass, her man climbing back over her, his body dominating hers entirely.

"Never mind the clothes… You won't need them for what we'll be doing…" Natsu smirked as he parted her thighs once more, his cock returning to her silken hole.

"Ahhh!" Her moan shooting out into the open air, Lisanna lied back as her boyfriend claimed her once more. _I guess I can catch Mira on the next mission…_

 **A/N: There! I am much happier with this than I was with the original. Between giving it away and getting it back, this story has been through a lot, but now it is at last how it should be! Yes, I love having Lucy groped in my fics, but honestly…wouldn't you? If you liked it and would like to see more Fairy Tail fics from me; please leave a detailed REVIEW!**


	2. Handfuls of Soft Porcelain

**A/N: The second edited chapter is here and this time the changes should REALLY show how aged the original was to those who remember it XD**

 **Streets of Magnolia:**

It was a cool, breezy night in Fiore. The moon was full and high in the sky, and a certain dragon slayer was out on a mission. A mission that for him, was as important to him as the many nights of drinking which occurred in the guild following Lucy's most recent wardrobe malfunction…malfunctions that only HE ever got to see, hence why all the other men were forced to drown their sorrows with rum. It truly wasn't fair that young man was so lucky. He got to see Lucy Heartfilia's body seemingly at random, while also happily dating…

"Lisanna…" The man groaned as he walked down the street. A week had passed since that day at the guild, that day in those wonderful woods. It was the day he had sabotaged Mirajane's mission when he had taken her little sister in his arms and run off to the forest with her, deep into the trees where he had defiled her in such erotic ways…

"Agh!" Wincing down at his cock, the poor dragon wished he would get to his girlfriend's house already! His body didn't appreciate his thinking of her…of her soft…nude body… Of the way he would pick her up and slam her against the nearest wooden object, the love they shared for one another overflowing as he impaled the softest part of her on the hardest part of him…

Natsu could not keep his mind off of Lisanna for the life of him. He really had one hell of a girlfriend after all. As if her playful and friendly personality wasn't enough, Lisanna had quite the body too. Natsu knew he wasn't one of the tallest men around, but like most men he got a certain feeling of…dominance? From being physically larger than the girl he was with. Her petite form just seemed to beg him to cradle it, to pick her up in his arms and run his manly fingers down her sides.

Lisanna's body was nice and trim too, not that he minded girls with a bit of fat on their curves, the enjoyment he got from catching Lucy naked all those times certainly stayed in his memory as much as their continued friendship did. Lisanna's flat belly lead down to the slight curves of her hips, that oh so tight ass of hers he loved so much! That little pair of bongo drums which was always there for a happy spanking! He really needed to play with that part of her anatomy more often, problem was, being the kind of man that he was, Natsu just couldn't help getting distracted with the set of cupcakes that Straus girl smuggled whenever they were together.

"Now there's a thought to keep me going…" Natsu groaned to himself as his mind wandered over to his girlfriend's amazing rack. Lisanna may have had nowhere near as much up top as girls like Lucy or Erza, but man if those Ds of hers weren't his favorite toys on the planet to play with… Every time they were together he would spend at least half of that time just cupping them in his palms and running his rough fingers over them, molding those perky pearls until he received a mean look to give her girls some rest. Natsu may have been a boobman, but Lisanna still had nerves in her breasts.

The happy thoughts of feeling up his own little busty fairy still ripe in his mind, he at last arrived at the Strauss place. Gazing up at the window, he could see a yellow glow emanating from inside, the fact that his girlfriend was still up at this hour setting his mind alight. "Good, the light is still on!" He grinned as he started climbing up the side of the house, his mind set on doing one thing and one thing only to the girl he loved… At this time of night the chances of getting an eyeful of curvy Strauss was as high as ever!

 **Strauss Apartment:**

"A little late for a shower, eh, Lisanna?" Natsu couldn't help smiling as he reached her open window, the breeze from the cool outside blowing in behind him. Hanging there on the window ledge, Natsu heard another sound besides the shower running in Lisanna's room…something magical…

He could hear her already…the sweet moans of his girlfriend were emanating from her bathroom. The girl was showering alright, but what the dragon slayer really wanted to find out was what else the girl was doing in there…

"Oh…..Oooohhh!...Yes!" Climbing in the window, Natsu stared straight ahead at the closed door, the sounds of female bliss coming from just behind them! They were noises he had heard so many times, but yet every time they awakened the same primal lust within him. When a girl was in need there was only one thing that could relieve the heat between her legs…

' _Oh…baby…_ Natsu groaned inwardly as he walked across the carpet. _If you wanted release, Lisanna…you knew where to find me'._ Approaching the door now, Natsu put his ear to it, those same loud…sexy sounds circling into his ears. "Oooohhhh…" They were there…this was a girl with a hot… _wet_ spot for him…the pitch sounded a little different than he usually recalled, but that didn't matter…Lisanna was known to sound like a squealing tiger at times…depending on where he stuck his evil tongue.

Grinning to himself, Natsu could feel his heartbeat racing as he slowly opened the door, his grin only growing now that he realized it was unlocked. His cock was so hard…it was like a burning steel rod in his pants as he stood right before the shower itself. He could see her outline there, wide round hips, huge perfectly spherical breasts… a figure so voluptuous it put the curves of Lucy and Erza to shame…through the curtain stood the goal of his manly desires… "Lisanna…" He let out a low groan before quickly shutting his trap. There was no reason to alert the girl to his presence…not just yet that is…

"Heheheh…I've always wanted to do this…" Natsu chuckled as he slowly took off his clothes. It was every man's fantasy to sneak into his girlfriend's shower while she was…having fun…and then take control of it, pleasuring her before taking her against the hard tiled wall. It was a fantasy that now Natsu was going to experience tenfold… His scarf and vest falling to the floor, the fire mage's toned chest was exposed to the sauna-like air of the bathroom, his muscles rippling as they prepared to pounce on his nude…naughty girlfriend…

His feet muffled as he walked towards the shower curtain, Natsu grinned when another loud moan reached his eager ears. "Yes!...Oooohhh! Yes!" His shorts and boxers now being left behind him, Natsu's long cock sprung out into the open, a nine inch long predator ready to prey on his girl…to do things only it could to her… The nude man feeling a drop of pre cum slip from his cock in anticipation, he clutched the shower curtain with his right hand, the movement causing the female figure behind it to suddenly go stiff. She knew she was not alone, but soon all she would know was pleasure.

"Oh? Done already?..." Natsu laughed, happy that he had caught his girl unawares. "I never knew you were such a dirty girl…maybe you need a little…company?.." Those last teasing words leaving his mouth, Natsu ripped the shower curtain out of the way! His eyes feasting on the nude flesh of the white-haired girl he loved as her bare porcelain white flesh was exposed to his hungry eyes! "You want my cock bad; don't you, Lisanna—MIRA!" Natsu shouted in surprise as instead of the sight of his naked girlfriend before him, Natsu instead found his manly gaze scanning up and down the pale and unspeakably sexy body of Mirajane Strauss. Natsu was there…standing naked in the bathroom as walked in on his girlfriend's older sister showering…it was hot to put things bluntly.

"AHHH!" The intrusive eyes of a man mentally feeling up her nude body, Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to reach for the shower curtain, to pull it closed so he at least wouldn't see any more of her suppleness. Sadly for her though, as she reached out for the curtain, she missed it and instead of fabric…she found herself grabbing a hold of the nude man.

"Mirajane! What are you doing-AGH!" His weight suddenly pulled out from under him, those were the last words Natsu got out as he was pulled to the floor, his body landing on top of Mirajane's with a loud _bomph!_ The only sign of what had happened being the towel that had been on the rack next to them fluttering into the air.

"Huh…huh…huh…huh…" Sprinting into the bathroom, Lisanna looked around to see what had happened. "Mira! Are you alright? I heard…a…noise…" Stopping as she arrived on the scene, a red blush coated the girl's pale cheeks as she looked down. One hand moving over her mouth, Lisanna couldn't help grinning at what she found. Clothes scattered all over the bathroom floor, so were two bodies…one male and one…female…

"Uuuugh…" Natsu groaned. ' _Man; that hurt'!_ His body being pulled to the ground, the poor man's knees had hit the tiled floor hard. At least his hands were alright though; luckily they had landed on something quite soft. _Soft?..._ He wondered as his fingers nestled into some of the most remarkably bouncy soap he had ever felt in his entire life…at least it HAD to be soap…

Not yet opening his eyes, the dragon slayer realized that his hands were indeed nestled into two very soft, yet very firm globes. Still in shock over the fall though, the man failed to see what it was he was grabbing.

' _Argh…What…What the hell am I holding onto?'_ Natsu wondered, his fingers now sinking into the warm marshmallows that seemed to overflow from his hands even more as he put weight on them, the fire mage tried his best to figure out what they were. They felt soft and so very smooth…like bread dough, they seemed to mold in his grasp, his fingers kneading them into various shapes. The best he could come up with were. ' _Water balloons?...but they can't be…yeah must be soap…'_ He thought as he just couldn't get over how amazing these things were to feel…not only that, but the more he squeezed them, the harder a weird marble on the center of each became!

"Ah-ah! Ooooohh…" That feminine moan coming out from under him again, hearing it resonate within his cock once more, Natsu was forced to open his eyes, the light now shining down on the man, he could see clearly now exactly what it was he was holding…or molding…

His eyes the size of saucers, he could never have imagined he was groping… "M…Mira…jane?..." Natsu gasped, as he looked down, as splayed out underneath him was Mirajane, the famous bikini model of Fairy Tail; and she…was…naked… _Now_ Natsu knew exactly what it was he had been feeling this whole time…his two manly hands still right where they had been the last minute or so, he could see them clearly, his fingers sinking deep into the overflowing melons of pale flesh that were Mirajane's, her huge double E cup boobies quivering within his mean grasp, jiggling with every squeeze…

The model looking up at him, her face full of just as much surprise as his, even if it was underscored by the kind of angry look only a girl in her situation would understand, "N…Natsu…Ach!" Mirajane's words were cut off as she moaned again, her body already hot from earlier; she couldn't help her already hard nipples from sticking into his hands. The man's rough palms only serving to stimulate her sensitive breasts even more.

"Heheheheh!" Lisanna's sudden giggle brought the attention of the downed pair over to the third person in the room. Stepping over to where her older sister lay, her nude body being covered by her boyfriend's… "I know yours are bigger, sis…" The younger girl giggled. "But, do you _REALLY_ have to make my boyfriend try them out?" Gesturing down to Mira's nude globes, she smirked at seeing Natsu's tanned fingers still kneading and molding her older sister's bare boobs in his grasp like a pair of over inflated water balloons. He _HAD_ been feeling them for quite a while now…and Mira had yet to pry them off.

Her face turning bright red, Mirajane clenched her fists, unfortunately though…one of them already had something in it… _something_ that enjoyed the feel of the bar maiden's globes in Natsu's hands just as much as he did…

"AGH! Mira!..." Natsu felt his chest breath in as he groaned out in pain, his hands still subconsciously playing with her huge boobs, the man was unable to enjoy himself now that a certain part of his… _male_ …anatomy was caught in a vice grip!

Crouching down to see what was going on, Lisanna's eyes grew wide as she saw what her older sister was clutching onto with so much force. _'My Natsu always did have a rather bloated…persona…'_ She grinned as that bulbous pink head sprouted up from between Mira's fingers. "Big, sis! Why are you feeling up my Natsu...I know he's very big, but...you could have at least asked me first..." The girl giggled, the faces of the nude couple turning as red as raspberries at her comment, Mira's somehow even darker than Natsu's as she realized what it was she was holding onto…

"Oh! Lisanna!" Natsu turned, his face getting darker and darker by the second; the man tried his best to explain what was going on to his girl, but really there was nothing to be said…not that she minded by the looks of things. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!" The man begged, his big, dumb mouth blubbering on to his girl as she folded her arms over her chest with a knowing look. "I thought it was you in the shower! Not Mira!" He tried to explain, his body at the same time trying its best to wiggle free of the older girl's angry grip. "It was all an accident! Really!"

He really was cute when he was caught…even if he was innocent…never mind the fact that SHE would be in her sister's current situation if things had gone right. "Oh, yeah?..." Lisanna's smirk only seemed to broaden at her man's words, one eyebrow rising mischievously as she eyed his nude form. "An accident huh?" The girl asked, her gaze now lowering to her sister's nude chest, her boyfriend's hands still busily groping and kneading the huge stacks of feminine flesh before him. "Then why are you still…"

"STOP GRABBING MY BOOBS!" Mirajane screamed, pulling one leg up, she planted her foot squarely on the man's chest before kicking him back, sending his nude body hurtling into the far wall of the shower, her body at long last free! "Lisanna! Hand me a towel!" Mirajane barked at her grinning sister as she stood up, the younger girl quickly complying. _'Mira is so bossy when she is mad…'_ Lisanna couldn't help giggling all the more at seeing her big sister naked in front of her boyfriend; something about it just turned her on.

Wrapping up her nude curves in the small white cloth, Mirajane turned her attention to the other naked person in the room…the naked man in the room… "Natsu!" It was high time he got more than just her body in his arms.

Her voice hit him like a bomb going off, the dragon slayer was already wishing he could just cop a feel and run…no such luck. "Ugh…" Struggling to his feet, Natsu was immediately knocked back down again as a towel smacked him in the face, a scowling Mira standing over him.

"Put that on and get up! I need to have a word…" She looked over at the snickering girl. "With both of you…" Mirajane grinned as her sister suddenly stopped laughing and stood at attention.

Natsu now donning his towel and on his feet, Mira stood before the naughty couple, ready to tell them off. "Again? Tonight? Really?" Mira gave them both a questioning look, the two doing their best to avoid her judging gaze. "I mean…really… I know you both have those raging hormones and all, but come on! We have another mission in two days, Lisanna, and we can't afford to lose any sleep getting ready!"

Turning to look at her sister, Mira looked for a nod from the girl before continuing. "Didn't you two already cost us one mission because of antics like this? I mean what are you—"

"Hey, Natsu…" Lisanna elbowed her man lightly in the chest while her sister went on, her whisper cutting through the rant and getting her boyfriend's attention. The fire mage returning her gaze, Lisanna gestured to her older sister's out of control cleavage, her two pearly globes bouncing around like crazy within the small towel. "Check it out…" She giggled. "Doesn't look like she tied it very tightly, huh?"

Natsu's gaze moving after his girlfriend's the man's eyes were soon glued to the bouncy display Mira was giving them, her firm melons trying their best to get free of her tiny towel, the white cloth doing very little to conceal those bouncy orbs he had just been fondling. Leaning up to his ear, Lisanna whispered one more cruel tease into her boyfriend's ear, her words making his back go straight and his cock hard enough to cut glass. "How easily do you think it could fall down?..."

"NATSU!" The sudden loud scream of his name pulled the dragon slayer's eyes back up to the angry sister's face, he was being dragged between being told to look, and to die if he did. "Stop staring at my boobs! You little pervert!" The bikini model shouted at him, "For the last time…My eyes are!...Up!...Here!" Slamming her foot down on the last word, Mirajane unintentionally showed just the thing Natsu had been dying to see during her entire rant…her towel unraveling from around her curvaceous form, _everything_ was out for him to see. _'Well I guess that answers that question…'_ Lisanna smirked; her gaze locked on her dragon's swelling horn as he watched Mira's disrobing in full.

Natsu just stood there, his jaw dropping open; all he could do was stare in awe as the bounties of Mirajane Strauss were unveiled before him. The white-haired mage was truly blessed with probably one of the best bodies he had ever seen. Her skin was flawless in every way, not a single blemish in sight on her pearly coating. His eyes moving over her perfect full hour glass figure, a sense of pure bliss passed over him…as if he were looking into the gates of heaven itself when viewing the nude barmaid. And all the while she had no idea she had lost her towel, her rant continuing unabated.

Those dark orbs of his sliding ever lower on her form, he couldn't help drooling as he stared at a couple of his favorite assets…If Natsu thought Lisanna had one hell of a rack then Mira's had to be demonic! Her breasts, while obviously not the biggest in the guild, were huge! The barmaid certainly was a girl to ogle because of her Fs alone! Like two big water balloons the round globes stood high and firm on her chest, each one was just as plump and bouncy as ever! The milky globes each being perfectly spherical and capped with a tiny pink nipple, the hardened nubs calling to him just as her sister's did.

His gaze moving down her flat stomach, he could feel his eyes being pulled apart as each one followed a different side of her hips, those nice round hips of hers that he knew would fit perfectly in a man's hands as he... ' _No…'_ he tried his best to shake the thought away while his mind tried to imagine what those hips undoubtedly led into…one hell of a tight, bouncy ass. The one downside to a full frontal show being the fact that he wouldn't be seeing it…

' _I am so…dead…'_ Was the only sentient thought Natsu could think as his eyes landed on her pink slit. Her soft mound just as bare as her sister's; Mira's pussy begged for male attention like no other…the dragon slayer doing his best to stay composed…with it so close. The sheer number of guys who had stared at her picture in Sorcerer's magazine and wanted to see her like this…well…they could take some solace in that now A man had seen that body's most private bits…First Lucy, then Lisanna, now Mirajane…Natsu was really seeing all the best that Fairy Tail had to offer!

' _Such a lucky dragon…'_ Lisanna smirked at her boyfriend. _I don't think any men have seen my "big" sis naked before…'_ Her gaze now moving to said, "big" sister, Lisanna decided to tease the older girl all the more, her hands racing to cover her mouth as a small blush graced her cheeks. "HUH!"

The girl now having gotten Mirajane's attention, the nude girl gave her sister an annoyed look. Placing her hands on her nude hips, "What is it now, Lisanna?" She asked, the model still completely unaware that she was giving a full frontal show to her little sister's boyfriend.

Her hands leaving her mouth, Lisanna looked away as she spoke, her blush only deepening as she told Mirajane exactly what was the matter. "You can stop showing off now…" The girl blushed, her gaze now lowering to her chest, she started to gently cup her own mouth-watering pair of Ds. "Are you trying to make me feel bad, big sis?"

"Huh?" Mirajane blushed lightly at her younger sister's display. "Make you feel bad? What are you?—" A sudden breeze of cool air from the window sliding over her body, Mira looked down…her eyes growing as wide as dinner plates as she realized she had unwittingly shown Natsu Dragneel…everything…

That was when the penny dropped… "AHHHHH!" Her face turning the darkest shade of red any of them had ever seen before, Mirajane squealed as she moved her hands over her nude body, one cupping her sex, while the other did its best to cross over her bouncy globes of female flesh, not that one arm could ever do much good for a girl with endowments like her! All Mira's attempts to cover herself ended up doing was to bounce her breasts about all the more, Natsu's eyes following their every bounce and jiggle. No longer composed enough to finish her lecture, the naked barmaid turned and ran from the room, her eyes squeezed shut with embarrassment.

…A move that completed Natsu's Mirajane experience of the night. _'I knew she had a great ass…'_ Natsu grinned after her, the man couldn't help checking out Mira's booty as she turned to run, the two pale cheeks looking just as soft and firm as he had suspected…now the dragon was starting to wonder what else about the girl was perfectly soft…and tight…

"Natsu…" The sound of his girlfriend's voice knocked him back to reality, his eyes moving to his girl now that Mirajane's nude show had ended. "That's enough…you naughty dragon…" The girl giggled as she gently shut her man's mouth for him. "You can stop mind fucking my "big" sister now…"

"Oh!" Looking straight at the ground now, Natsu tried to think of some good excuse for his ogling of the older girl when his girlfriend handed him his clothes. "I'm…I'm sorry, Lisanna…" He started to apologize, but the girl wasn't one for listening tonight; she wanted to do the talking.

"Don't worry about it!" Lisanna giggled, her hands now caressing her boyfriend's muscular torso as he got dressed, a smile spreading across his face. "You deserved the show…and I've been dying to get a chance to tease her ever since she chewed me out after you helped me…pack…" Lisanna had enjoyed that…oh she had enjoyed it…but now…now her man needed to bring his eyes back to where they belong…HER.

"I deserve a show?..." Natsu's smirk only grew as he grabbed his girl and pulled her into his strong arms. "I think I deserve a lot more than that…" His hand now moving into the girl's shirt, he was looking forward to sampling a couple more Strauss cupcakes tonight! But unfortunately for him, she was quick to stop the party before it even started.

Looking her mate in the eye, she had other ideas. "I don't think so…" Lisanna softly, but firmly pushed her boyfriend off of her. "I said you deserved the show, but that is all…" The mage giggled at her boyfriend's disappointed look.

"But, Lisanna…" He began, but she cut him off.

"I know you want to fuck me, baby…" She looked him over, his hard cock still standing painfully firm in his shorts, the poor rod just begging to get at any female flesh. "But after what you did to Mira…I think you've had more than enough Strauss girl for one night…"

Leaning up to him, Lisanna planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek as she spoke, her body slowly leading her man back to the window. "But…if you want something way better than what you saw tonight…meet me at our little house tomorrow…I'm sure you'll love it…"

"Lisanna…" His mind now deadened once again, Natsu was unable to do anything as Lisanna put both of her small hands onto his chest. With her chest puffed out so he could get a nice long look down her shirt before being lost in the abyss of her eyes, she gave her boyfriend one last wink to seal the deal…and pushed him out…"

"AAHHHHHH!"

 _Bomph!_

The sound of Natsu impacting the ground like a meter resonating outside, Lisanna brushed off her hands as she went off to her sister's room, the exposed girl already getting dressed despite never finishing her shower.

"Ah, what the hell!" Natsu groaned as he rubbed his bruised head. Standing up, the man felt a rude yank in a particular part of his body, that long rod of his still painfully erect in his pants. "Gah! The least she could have done after all that was get me off…" The dragon slayer grunted.

Suddenly stopping what he was doing, Natsu looked down at his hands, those lucky…lucky hands that had felt what no man was yet to feel… "So I'm the first guy to feel Mira's, huh?…" Grinning, the dragon slayer had quite the idea… _I wonder what Lucy is doing right about now?…_ The man chuckled as he marched off into the darkness, his experience with Mirajane giving him quite a few bad ideas to try out on his buxom blonde friend.

Leaning back against Mirajane's door, Lisanna gave her older sister a teasing grin. "So why were you touching yourself thinking about my boyfriend, big sis?..." The younger girl grinned all the more as the model almost jumped out of her skin at the insinuation.

"I was NOT touching myself…" Mirajane turned around with a huff, her nude melons wobbling with an eager bounce. "And even if I was, I certainly wouldn't have been thinking of YOUR boyfriend…" She grizzled at her.

"Sure…" Lisanna giggled, the younger girl playfully sashaying into the room past her glowing sister. "Just keep telling yourself that…I know you liked what you grabbed just as much as he did…" That smirk of hers widening with each passing second. "You nearly made him shoot fire, sis." She winked.

"I mean it!" Mirajane growled as she pulled on a pair of panties, that wonderful mound of white above those pink lips that would haunt Natsu's dreams going away for the night. "I know you mean it, but…" Lisanna giggled some more as she looked down at her sister's oversized breasts. "Your body really seemed to like getting felt up like that…"

Her own gaze moving down to her bare boobs, Mira couldn't deny just how hard her nipples had become. Like two little pink pebbles on her milky mountains, they screamed out to everyone just how much she hand enjoyed Natsu's rough hands on them, squishing them out between his fingers with no care at all to their well-being.

"Ugh!" Mirajane just grunted as she picked up a bra, her huge globes bouncing around as she did. "You really do tease a little too much sometimes, Lisanna. You know that?" Mira said as she put one arm through a strap, happy to finally cover her girls. The LAST thing she needed was their brother coming in and getting an eyeful!

Turning so that she could gaze out the window and out onto the starry sky, she smiled. "Maybe…" Lisanna looked up at the ceiling before bringing her gaze back down to her older sister. "Hey, Mira?..." The girl gave her a curious look, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes…Lisanna?" Mirajane closed her eyes as she fit her boobs into the cups, not really caring what her sister had to say now. The feeling of the fabric surrounding parts of her fleshy globes overcoming her, it was a nice feeling of safety…it was odd, but…she had felt the same…at least a little when Natsu was groping her…as if her body was safe from anyone who would try to violate it…

Seeing her big sister looking at her, her expression still an annoyed one, Lisanna gave her an innocent look in return as she spoke, "Are your boobs more sensitive because they are bigger than mine?" The girl asked, the barmaid giving her an annoyed look once more.

"Why do you ask?..." Mira groaned.

Her cute little face growing dark, Lisanna giggled, her teasing orbs now lowering to her sister's panties. "I know Natsu grabbed your boobs while you were wet, but…I thought you dried off _before_ you flashed him…"

Her face as red as ever, Mira clamped her arms over her body as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "LISANNA!"

 **Lucy's Apartment:**

Mirajane's scream ringing out through the night air; it traveled across Fiore, and all the way to the apartment of a certain celestial mage… "Hmm? What was that?" Lucy asked. Just having finished up with her shower, the blonde girl made sure to dry off her beautiful golden hair before wrapping herself in a bath towel. "It better not have been anything important!" She smiled. "Because tonight! Is my night! To stay home and relax!" Her nude body wrapped tightly in her small towel, Lucy smiled as she opened the door to her bedroom; a rather rude sight rising to meet her…

"HELLO! LUCY!" Natsu screamed out in joy, happy to be staying the night with his best friend and comrade, when the bed of his girlfriend wasn't open to him there was ALWAYS a place to stay with her! And that body of hers didn't hurt either.

Reeling back in shock, Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise, "AHHH! NATSU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The poor blonde girl being caught completely off guard, Lucy squealed as her hands shot up in the air in fright, her towel unraveling around her damp body and pooling on the floor…it was like Mirajane all over again…only…with much…MUCH bigger melons…

A grin wide enough to put all others to shame, Natsu Dragneel once again saw the sight which no one else had been lucky enough to see… Before his hungry eyes, the bounties of Lucy Heartfilia unveiled themselves to him… Her huge, creamy white thirty two G cup boobies bouncing out into view, their tiny pink nipples just as happy to see him as their owner was embarrassed, Natsu knew he was a lucky…lucky man…

' _I love my life…'_ He grinned. The knowledge that he'd seen two sets of wonders in one day resting on his shoulders; the man could not wait to see what the next day had in store for him…even if he would be in a wheelchair for it…

 **A/N: One HELL of an edit, eh? I added over 1.3k in additions to this chapter and I REALLY like how it turned out! Maybe some of you will see where this is heading…that mystical fourth chapter with the best sisters in Fairy Tail taken together perhaps? Maybe, but first how about showing me some love? XD A** _ **REVIEW**_ **goes a long way so leave one and get ready because the fun is far from over!**


	3. A New Use for an Old Bed

**A/N: It's been a while, but it is finally done! I'd like you Lisanna fans to enjoy it! I have needed to edit this for a while and in keeping with my desire to update something at least bi weekly, here is the third chapter, revised, of my Lisanna story!**

 **Woods Outside Magnolia:**

The sun's rays beaming down on him, the luckiest dragon slayer alive was on his way to his next…adventure. "What a night…" Natsu groaned, walking through the tree laden woods the man truly could not believe the wonderful night he'd just lived through.

His cheeks flushing with blood, he saw two pairs of soft objects bounce into his mind. "Mirajane…Lucy…" The two busty girls wobbling around in his head, he couldn't shake their jiggling boobies out of his mind even if he wanted to! And he certainly did NOT!

Breaking into the Strauss girls' apartment for a late night rendezvous with his girlfriend, Lisanna, Natsu had found much, much more than just his naked babe! As it turned out, being face to face with a naked Mirajane was all that his girl was…and more. The white haired mage's pale body exposed to him, there wasn't a man alive who wouldn't of memorized her sexiness in all her glory!

It had taken a scream to break him from his trance, his hands flailing, cock rising, the pair soon found themselves on the bathroom floor, his palms cupping her huge boobies, those soft cupcakes being molded and groped by his tanned fingers, her hardened peaks digging into his skin as much as he was her globes.

"Figures that Lisanna's older sister would look like that…" Natsu started to drool, another enticing thought soon breaking into his mind. ' _If Mira is that big…and Lisanna is her_ _younger_ _sister…then in a few years…'_ The image of his girlfriend with perky Fs forming in his male brain, the man stopped paying attention to his surroundings. His head banging into the door of his hut, the results of that bump would be better than he would ever have hoped…

 **The Hut Several Minutes Earlier:**

With sparkles in her eyes, Lisanna had just arrived at her and Natsu's childhood hideout, the place where her fondest memories had been born. It had been years since she'd last been here though…the hut having fallen into disrepair since its owners were parted, sent between worlds…

"Alright then…" She smiled, putting her hands together she knew she wouldn't have long until her beloved arrived; the time was now to get things cleaned up. Walking around the hut, Lisanna slowly brought the place up to snuff, her small hands hefting up large bundles of leaves and debris which had found their way inside while she was gone. As the work went on though, the girl soon found herself short on time, a certain young dragon slayer appearing at her door…

 _BANG!_ The girl crazy man colliding into the other side of the door, Natsu was knocked from the world of naked Lucy and Mirajane and back into reality…the fact that he was meeting his girlfriend out in the middle of the woods for some _fun_ …

So reality sometimes wasn't _that_ bad.

Turning to face the small entranceway, Lisanna could already feel her young heart-warming with her man's presence. "Now that is what I call great timing!" Kicking the last few sticks under the bed, the girl was ready for Natsu.

A smile radiating from her face, Lisanna bolted to the front door as fast as she could, her large breasts swaying back and forth in her powder blue sundress as she ran, their movement nothing compared to how she knew _Natsu_ would make them bounce as they tested out that old bed of theirs.

Racing towards the door, Lisanna had an idea. Natsu would be expecting her to open the door to him, not to slam her petite self against it. _'I bet I can scare the pants off him!'_ The girl thought, on top of the fun, her boyfriend hopping out of his pants certainly would speed things along a bit! Just as she was about to hit the door though, it swung open, the excited girl flying through. Sailing through the air, Lisanna experienced a brief moment of panic before she landed in the strong embrace of the person she had only just tried to scare; his lips immediately catching hers, it didn't take long for his tongue to plunge between her lips, his arms wrapping protectively around her thin frame.

Lisanna's feelings went from ones of fear to those of passion as her tongue welcomed the intruder with open arms. "MMMMMPH!" moaning with pleasure, the young woman soon found her pink muscle was being quickly overwhelmed by the masculine guest; her poor slippery organ now being lovingly chased around her mouth before finally being caught and ravaged.

' _Oooohh, Natsu!'_ Her eyes closing shut in the kiss, Lisanna could feel her boyfriend pressing his hard body against her soft one, his muscles sticking into her thigh…or rather one muscle… _'You dirty man, you…'_ She mentally smirked as this feeling against her leg grew harder still. Oh yes…it was just the muscle a girl wanted to feel…

After several minutes of savoring each other, the couple finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva now hanging between their hungry mouths as they parted. "Miss me, baby?" Natsu smiled as his left hand trailed up underneath her dress, that devilish palm soon grabbing a firm hold of her round ass.

"Mmmm, you know I did…" Lisanna continued to moan; even though she had a juicy ass Natsu usually paid little attention to it in favor of her voluptuous rack. Today though was different…it was the first thing his hands found…sinking into it with what little give it had before giving the small bongo drums a small smack!

Looking back into his eyes, she was enjoying him feeling her up as much as he was. "I've been missing that big cock of yours too." She smiled as her hand found its way down the front of his pants, his huge bulge easily sticking through the thin fabric.

"Better be careful what you fish for in there…you may just regret it." Natsu chuckled as his long cock sprang to life in her delicate hands, small pearls of precum wetting her fingers as she ran them over his shaft. Wrapping her hand around his hard cock, Lisanna grinned up at her boyfriend, the lust practically oozing from his dark eyes. "Mira's still trying to get the feeling of you off of her hand…" The girl smiled, scanning for any reaction from her mate, a pink blush soon appearing on his cheeks. "Not all girls are used to a guy your size…"

Now there was an enticing though. "Oh, and you are?..." Almost puffing his chest out with pride, Natsu could feel his girlfriend beginning to stroke his meat, her fingers wandering over his head. "Me?..." Giving her man the sultriest smirk she could bring to bear, Lisanna tightened her grip on his cock, bringing him closer to face her. "I eat cock like yours for breakfast…" Watching as his cheeks grew even darker, Lisanna went on. "And it feels like dinner time to me…"

Lisanna could already smell the precum oozing out onto her hands; she never could get enough of the fire mage's cum so she wanted to get a steady supply flowing as soon as possible. "Bring that big fire stick over here…" Lisanna drawled as she sprang into another deep kiss, whilst their tongues got reacquainted the girl busied herself by tearing Natsu's boxers to shreds, finally freeing his nine inch cock for her to enjoy.

The couple continued to make out across the hut as they made their way to their bed; the dragon slayer soon finding himself falling onto it alone. "Hey! What are you waiting for?" The man said as he looked up at his girlfriend, a mischievous smile forming on her normally innocent face.

"Oh…it just feels hot to me is all…" She smirked. "…How about I cool down a little before joining you?" Her man's onyx orbs now running up and down her perky little body, the girl knew it was time to do the opposite of what she had said and heat things up a bit…

Lisanna stood at the end of the bed as Natsu held himself up with his elbows. The female mage smiling as she started moving her hips to a slow beat in her head. _'This outta get his fire burning even hotter…'_ She thoughtas slowly, and with a painfully sexy rhythm…the little wizard peeled off her sundress, the fabric revealing more and more of her supple skin over the course of many agonizing seconds, rising up and up her frame…

' _Lisanna…'_ His eyes growing wide with lust, Natsu couldn't believe this girl was his, how could he? His eyes never leaving her, the girl kept on her slow striptease. Her speed increasing, it didn't take much longer for her tiny blue and white striped panties to be exposed; Natsu grinning at them as he saw that the white stripes were completely see-through with her juices.

' _I am so lucky that Mira didn't crush my balls last night…'_ Natsu thanked whatever Gods lived above him right before his mind was shut down; Lisanna throwing her dress to the floor, her body almost bare to him…

Natsu licked his lips as he looked up at her, her panties clung to her nether lips like a second skin, her toned yet soft belly lead his eyes up as they reached her D cup breasts, the twin globes sitting comfortably in her equally striped blue bra. He had seen her in her underwear dozens of time before, but none of those times made this time any less magical.

Not wanting to wait any longer to enjoy the bounties of his girl, Natsu's hands instinctively reached up for his favorite playthings, but Lisanna pushed him back down again. "Nuh uh! I get to have my fun first this time!" She teased whilst wagging her finger at him.

Receding back to his reclined position, the man grumbled something about "big breasted Strauss girls" before returning his gaze to her, the girl all too happy to see him listening to her for once. _'…but of course seeing that look on your face as you look at me…'_ The way he ogled her body…that was it.

Getting down onto the bed, Lisanna crawled up to her lover; her scantily clad rump visible to Natsu through the mirror placed behind her. Her light blue eyes meeting his, Natsu soon found his jaw dropping as she slowly took his entire length into her hot mouth. "GAHHH!" the fire mage gasped as the white haired girl easily swallowed all nine inches of his monstrous cock, her hunger for male flesh never ceasing, no matter how much she had.

Staring down at the starving girl, he could not believe his eyes, how could something so small consume something that big without any effort? It was all just too much, a small trickle of blood dripping from his nose as his thoughts were suddenly silenced; the tip of his cock head rubbing against the soft back of her throat.

This wasn't the first time Lisanna had taken all of him in so she had almost no gag reflex whatsoever at this point. The girl starting to breathe over Natsu's cock, her hot breath mixing with the warmth of the girl's mouth, the sensations that were made soon drove the man wild.

"Li…Lisannaaahhhhh!" Natsu tried to hold it back, but Lisanna kept going, she slowly licked around his wide shaft with her tongue while her hands made their way down to his heavy balls. The thick meat sacks were the size of golf balls and were just as heavy in her tiny hands, but being as heavy up top as she was, these meat sacks were nothing by comparison. Lisanna enjoyed playing with his large balls; she loved to bounce them in her palms before giving them a firm squeeze, she believed it was how he must feel when he gropes her huge boobies, although his grabs were much more ravenous.

Suddenly Natsu's words reached her. Lisanna barely had a moment to react and bring most of the giant sausage out of her mouth, but leaving in the head so she'd receive her meal. The burst of hot white liquid was almost too much as it poured into her mouth, her flushed cheeks expanding before she was able to swallow, only to have them filled again by the cum she loved so much. "Lissssaaaana!" Natsu gasped once more as he finished his all mighty climax.

It was not yet over for him though as his now extremely sensitive penis was drawn back into the buxom girl's maw where she looked up at him one last time before sucking on his meat popsicle as hard as she could.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GAHHH!" Natsu was screaming in both pleasure and pain as his overworked nerves were pushed far past their limits.

Lisanna ignored her love's cries as she kept sucking. By now she would have long gotten to the center of a tootsie pop as she prodded the opening on the head until finally one last drop of cum trickled onto her tongue. Grinning, Lisanna suddenly released the poor man as he crashed back down onto the bed, completely unable to move after what she had put him through. "Fuck….sakes…girl…" He growled as the young minx stood up on the edge of the bed, his half lidded eyes barely able to follow her.

"Awww did I suck too hard? And here I thought dragons were supposed to be strong…" She half mocked, half teased. "How about I make it up to you hmm?" Natsu had barely lifted his head onto a pillow high enough to watch the following display in full. Lisanna ran her hands up her sides and over her breasts until they messed around in her flawless hair. It was good that Natsu was propped up because he would have fallen otherwise. "You're going to enjoy this you horse." Lisanna smiled as her hands slowly reached behind her back, her fingers wiggling around for a while, they finally undid the clasps on her straining bra.

Her bouncy Ds springing free, the bra popped off and landed on the bed Natsu laid on, completely covering the top of one of his feet as it did…the look on the dragon slayer's face when her globes popped out… _perfect._

"Heheheh! Wow! You are a boob boy, aren't you?" Lisanna giggled as Natsu stared at her perky Ds. The mage held them in her small hands, squishing them against her chest before sliding them down until they popped back out; drool already flowing out of the ice mage's mouth at the spectacle. Lisanna bounced her large breasts in her hands a few more times before letting one go and casually tweaking the nipple of the other while she spoke. "I know you love my rack, baby, but I have much more to offer you than these…" She finished her sentence with a wink, letting the boob she held up by the nipple drop back down to her chest where it collided with its beautiful sister; sending both of them jiggling around.

"Uhhhhhh…" Saliva now flowing down his jaw, Natsu was in no position to reply, his girl having effectively silenced him with her body. "Whatever you say, baby…"Lisanna grinned as she turned around and bent over so Natsu could see how damp her panties where now. "…You see what you do to me?" Lisanna teased as she peeled down the soaked fabric, revealing her firm butt to him. It wasn't huge like Mira's or the other mages were, but it certainly had plenty of flesh capable of keeping any ass man satisfied, not to mention calling it 'tight' was an understatement!

Making sure that bongo drum of hers was right in the middle of his vision, Lisanna smacked her ass several times until it was flushed pink before rubbing it sensually, her small hands gliding over that tight apple of hers. "Wanna cum play in here?" She asked as she raised one leg up to her head, fully exposing her tight pussy in a way only a gymnast could; more and more clear liquid already beginning to drip from her flowering slit the higher she brought it.

Natsu's monster cock may have been sucked dry, but it still rose to the occasion, once more oozing out a stream of precum in the direction of the busty woman. Lisanna let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she imagined the feeling of his cum pouring down her throat again. _'That's what I wanted to see! Now show me what a real dragon looks like!'_ Lisanna screamed in her head.

Having teased her man long enough, Lisanna climbed over him, briefly lowering one large boob down over Natsu's mouth. He immediately latched onto the hard nipple and began French kissing it. The girl barely had a moment to recover as his tongue battered her poor boob; it was as if a dozen hands were grabbing it all at once! "UGhhhh How…how do you do….th-AH" Lisanna gasped half way through speaking as Natsu nibbled on her nipple before pushing his face so far in he forced it into a plump cupcake on her chest.

Feeling his hands rising up to her rack, she soon found his fingers all over her soft boobs. Like a rough octopus, they moved over her lily white skin, squishing in her flesh before pulling it back out, groping and kneading each firm cupcake until they began to turn a light pink color.

 _He really does pay too much attention to them…_ Lisanna mentally shook her head as she got back on her knees, as staying on all fours put her soft breasts in too vulnerable a position.

Natsu's girlfriend grinned widely as she turned around and to give him a close up view of her leaking flower. "I bet you're hungry" Lisanna smiled as she planted her pussy firmly on the fire mage's face, his nose penetrating her immediately, sending jets of hot air up into her warm crevice.

"AAHHHHHH!" The girl squealed, but Natsu's hands held her down, his fingers sinking into the jiggly flesh of her pale ass as he slapped it several times, leaving her poor cheeks pink with abuse. "You're not walking away from this…. You can only crawl…" Natsu drawled as his hot tongue followed the rush of heated air into her soaked core, her body quickly trying to close around the intruder.

Lisanna tried to hold on in the face of the warm onslaught. "Please slow down! I'm gonna cum too soon!" She called, but Natsu kept plunging deeper, his tongue swept over every last millimeter of her pussy, hunting for her delectable juices. Feeling his tongue massaging her inner lips, Lisanna suddenly had an idea.

Not seeing his girlfriend leaning down, Natsu had no idea what she was doing until he felt her two incredibly soft pillows around his cock.

"I doubt anyone in Fairy Tail has had a 69-boobfuck before!" Lisanna smiled proudly as she pumped Natsu's sopping wet cock between her perfectly round fun bags, her lips giving the huge cock a healthy French kiss each time it appeared from the soft valley.

Not to be outdone, Natsu withdrew his pink muscle from her pussy and instead sucked her clit into his mouth. Lisanna never stood a chance, her poor clit was being molested everywhere by Natsu's warm tongue.

"Nooo so close!" The girl wailed as she climaxed all over the muscular mage. Holding his mouth wide open to catch the majority of sweet nectar that flowed from within her, Natsu knew he was in heaven.

Lisanna collapsed on the bed, she was exhausted from the treatment Natsu had just given her…hell, she could have just passed out if Natsu didn't have other plans…

"Oh it's long from over for you!" The steamy man smirked as he picked up his panting girlfriend and laid her down on her stomach where he had just been. "You've been in control of this for way too long… How's about I show you what a man can do to a body like yours when HE'S in control..."

Lisanna could only blush dark red as the man above her pinned her to the bed, his legs forcing hers open for another round.

"No, Natsu, I'm too sensitive there right now!" Lisanna started to panic, her pussy being far too sore right now to even think about taking him in.

His dark orbs moving over her firm ass, the dragon slayer had something much different in mind… "Don't worry. I'm not going in that hole…I'm going in this one" Natsu grinned as he spanked her bouncy butt cheeks like bongo drums, watching as they turned from a pale white to pink and then finally red before running his hands over them, gently soothing them, just to do it all again!

"Natsu! I can't take that! Nothing has ever been up there before!" Lisanna never dreamed of even putting a finger up there, never mind Natsu! He was enormous! There was no way he could fit in without splitting her in two!

"Don't worry, Lisanna…" Natsu reassured his girl with a slow massage to her round bum, her nerves calming just as he changed tone. "I'm just going to FUCK your body until I can't fuck no more, but don't worry, this will be just as fun for you as it is for me…" His words being laced with as much lust as they were, Lisanna had to wonder just how truthful her man was being.

"But Nat-saahhh! Ah! Ah!" Lisanna gasped as Natsu rammed all nine inches of his swollen cock into her untouched ass, his long cock sliding into her virgin hole, the Strauss girl felt the blissful violation that could only be brought by anal sex…

"Ohhh…Yeah…" Feeling her tight ass hole hugging his manhood was like getting it trapped in a vice grip, the girl's juices and her spit lubing him up enough to move, he slowly began sliding his meat in and out of her hole, letting the experience of fucking Lisanna Strauss in her tight pale ass fully sink in.

"Na…Natsu…" Her resistance weakening by the growing pleasure in her body, Lisanna soon found herself wanting, no, needing her man to do her little ass like a jackhammer.

Almost sensing her thoughts, Natsu began furiously pounding into Lisanna's untainted hole, his giant cock ramming in and out of her at record speeds. As he fucked her ass, Natsu grabbed hard handfuls of her bouncy ass, allowing him to slam into her even harder each time. Lisanna could only pant doggedly underneath him as he had his way with whatever part of her body he chose…she knew that she couldn't stop him…not that she'd ever want to.

Feeling her lover inside of her in such an intimate way was unbelievable! The hard thickness of masculinity penetrating her tight little hole, Lisanna couldn't help screaming out in pleasure. "DO IT! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS, NATSU! FUCK IT LIKE NO ONE ELSE EVER WILL!"

 _Agh! Fuck, she is so tight!_ Natsu could barely hear her over his own grunts of pleasure; he was slamming into her ass so hard; his balls were beating against her sloppy clit with each thrust, the abuse further increasing their arousal.

An hour of getting her ass fucked by the man she loved, Lisanna felt herself losing her grip on reality as she passed her third orgasm while Natsu was finally nearing his, he had at last recouped from his losses to her earlier in the day, and now he was ready to unload again.

Feeling his balls tighten against his body, he came. "FUCK, LISANNA!" The fire mage bellowed as he let loose a torrent of cum into her tight ass. Her poor body soon welling with cum, Natsu was forced to pull out, even while even more of the white liquid continued to pour out of him.

A much as she tried, Lisanna was far too weak to stay up; instead, she collapsed on the bed, with Natsu falling beside her, an arm draped protectively around her nude bust…

 **Six Hours Later:**

Waking up with a yawn, Lisanna blushed as she found her boyfriend staring at her body, the young men taking the chance to ogle her nude form in her sleep. "You just had to fuck me there; didn't you?" She smiled at him, the girl was rather enjoying the looks she got, just as long as it was her boyfriend who looked at her that way, she didn't mind at all.

"You say that like you weren't begging me to fuck you…" Natsu smirked. "Besides, now you say you know you can take the biggest cock in Fairy Tail without even crying." He laughed.

Lisanna mumbled something as she nestled her boobs into his arm, loving the way they felt protected in his embrace, like a pair of rabbits sleeping in the embrace of a lion…

"What was that?" He seemed surprised at her sudden, quite comment.

"I've seen bigger." She said quickly before once again trying to distract him with her ample bosom, the soft globes wobbling against his hard flesh.

"No, you haven't! You've only ever slept with me!" The man's composition suddenly changed. "You…have only slept with me…right, Lisanna?" He finished with a worried look.

'BONK!' Lisanna knocked him on the head for the rude comment, all the while giving her man a funny look. "You can fuck me whichever way you want, but don't you ever assume things about me!" She growled.

"Sorry" Natsu replied, his head hanging a little lower as his steam left him.

"Besides. I said I had SEEN bigger, not fucked bigger." She smiled all cute like at him.

"Oh! Wait…then who the hell in Fairy Tail is bigger than me?" Natsu smirked at her, his confidence returning.

"Laxus; he's at least six inches longer and before you say anything else, I saw it when I walked in on him trying to woo my sister!" She sighed as let her body press further against her man.

"Huh?...But…" His mind working at lightning speed, Natsu just couldn't get it. _But isn't nine bigger than six…Lisanna is really smart thought, but…wait…_

'BONK!' Her small fist bopping him on the head again, she slowly shook her head at him. "I was joking…you really are a stupid dragon…"

Looking down at his girlfriend to angrily dispute her words, the man soon found himself silenced once more. "Besides…did you see how Mira reacted to grabbing your big…juicy cock?" She looked up at him with one eye shut and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "That towel wasn't nearly big enough to dry her off…"

Grinning at the steam pouring out of her boyfriend's reddened head; Lisanna wasn't expecting to hear a reply so soon, his cock now taking control of his thoughts. "What I'd do to fuck them at the same time…"

"Well…you'll have to ask my sister about that…" Lisanna smirked, raising an eyebrow at her man as he started gurgling with drool. "And maybe then you can do us a favor and compare our boobs for us…Mira has always said her Es were better, but I think my firmer Ds beat them…What do you think?...Natsu?"

Seeing his face as red as a raspberry; Lisanna smirked at her seemingly incapacitated man, the girl gasping as she found herself on her back once more, the pink haired mage grabbing her breasts in his hands as his cock slid down between her legs.

"You have no idea what you're in for, Mira…" She sighed, her eyes squeezing shut as Natsu fucked her ass once more…

 **A/N: How's that for a third chapter? Didn't need as much fixing up as the others, but it was made later of course. Now I am seriously considering making the long demanded 4** **th** **chapter to this story, a certain double sister night for Natsu lying ahead… If you're interested please let me know in a review or PM ;)**

 **And if you want more bouncy fun, I recommend my main story 'Natsu's Bouncy Fairies' which really puts the lemons in this story to shame haha!**


End file.
